The Good Ol' Days
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: i continued it! everyone goes to watch old videos from the orphanage, cuteness! ^_^ R&R last chapter up!
1. Cute, cute, cute

The Good Ol' Days

"AHH! SEIFER LEMME GO!!!" a young Zell yelled at the top of his lungs

"Gimme back my Teddy!" Seifer shouted pulling on Zell's hair

"Oww! I jus wanna see it! MATRON!"

"Break it up boys." Edea came into the screen and drew the boys apart, "Now Seifer, what did I tell you about sharing?"

"But it's MY Teddy!" Seifer sulked while Zell went behind Edea and stuck out his tongue. "He's sticking his tongue at me Matron!" 

"No I'm not!" Zell replied, sticking his tongue out again, Edea gave him a stern look and he quickly placed his tongue back where it belonged.

"Zell, give Seifer back his Teddy bear." Edea told him

"But what bout sharin?" he pouted

"You have lots of toys yourself, remember?"

"Oh yea!" Zell quickly became happier and skipped off to his room as Seifer picked up his Teddy and hugged it.

* * * * *

Edea smiled as she watched the old videos, "They were so cute, but now they're all grown up."

"Not entirely." Cid sighed shaking his head and Edea laughed, "Why don't we invite them over to watch the videos?"

"That's a good idea."

* * * * *

"SEIFER LEGGO! SQUAAAALL!" Squall sighed as he heard Zell shouting, he wondered what those two were up to now.

"Gimme back my gunblade!" Seifer growled pulling Zell's hair

"I just wanna see it! Leggo my hair!"

"Not till you gimme Hyperion!"

"Alright, break it up!" Squall yelled, "What's with all the commotion?" 

"Chicken-wuss wouldn't gimme back my gunblade." Seifer grumbled

"What did you call me?!" Zell challenged

"Hey keep it down." Squall shushed

"Hey guys! Matron just called, she wants to invite us over to watch old videos!" Selphie hopped in cheerfully 

"What kind of old videos?" Squall asked

"Of us back in the orphanage of course! It'll be so fun!" she smiled

"Well, it's better than getting my hair pulled." Zell mumbled

"Oh yea! You still haven't given back my gunblade!" Seifer shouted

* * * * *

"I'm so glad you could all make it." Edea smiled and let everyone inside

"Wow, you've sure kept this place nice and tidy." Quistis looked around the orphanage she grew up in

"Yeah, it's just like I remembered it, or what I do remember anyway…did that make any sense?" Zell asked thoughtfully

"Not really, but it's not like we listen to you anyway." Selphie giggled 

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Zell pouted

"The truth hurts Chicken-wuss." Seifer smirked. Zell lunged at him but Irvine was quick to restrain him.

"Aw, don't worry Zell, we still love ya." Selphie said reassuringly

"I can't wait to see the old videos, you must've been so adorable back then Squall!" Rinoa squealed

   Squall's cheeks turned slightly pink, he coughed and sat down with Rinoa beside him. Cid came into the room with a box full of tapes, and he popped one in the VCR. Everyone took a seat as the screen started to come to life. It was fuzzy at first but it turned black, in the background you could heard someone muttering. 

* * * * *

"Now how do you get this thing to work?" it was Cid's voice 

"Cid! Can you see anything?" Edea asked

"No, it's pitch black!"

"Oh Cid, you left the lens cap on!"

"Oh, how silly of me." He took the lens cap off and now you could see a younger Edea standing in the living room.

"Great, can you see me now?" Edea smiled and waved

"Yep, now let's get the children in here."

"Hmm, oh there's Selphie, Selphie! Come over here for a moment, and bring Zell and Irvine with you!"

"Hiya Matwon!" a young Selphie skipped inside the room, "I pickeded some flowers for ya!" she smiled and held up some daisies 

"Thank you Selphie, they're beautiful." Edea placed the flowers on a nearby table, "Now where are those two boys?"

"Zellie and Irvy are pwayin, they didn't listen when I told em ta come in." Selphie scrunched up her face

"Well, that's not very nice, Irvine! Zell!" two boys came tumbling into the room, with their hair all messed up and clothes all dirty.

"What is it Matwon?" the brunette asked

"Irvine, why didn't you come inside when Selphie asked you?"

"Well, we was pwayin." Irvine swayed left and right with his hands behind his back

"We sowwy Matwon…" Zell said as he chewed on a piece of grass

"You should apologize to Selphie too."

"Sowwy Seffie, you can have my gwass." Zell pulled the grass out of his month and handed it to Selphie

"Zellie! You shouldn't put that in your mouth, it's dirty!" Selphie exclaimed, Zell shrugged and since Selphie didn't want it, he started chewing on it again

"Um, what's Uncle Cid doin?" Irvine asked tilting his head sideways towards the screen, he looked at the camera curiously

"Don't worry Irvine, I'm just video taping you." Cid answered

"Um, what's that?" he was still confused, as were Selphie and Zell

"Well, Uncle Cid's going to tape us, and after we can watch it, like movies." Edea explained 

"We're in movies?" Selphie giggled, "Yay!"

"I'm all dirty, should I go take a bath?" Irvine frowned, he didn't like taking baths, but it's not everyday you get to be movies

   Edea laughed, "It's alright Irvine, hmm, but it's almost supper time, you three should get washed up, and we can do more tapping later." She pushed the three children in the direction of the washroom, "You can stop taping now Cid." 

"Well, that was a good start don't you think?" Cid asked

"Yes, it was quite amusing, now come on Cid, turn that thing off and call the rest of the children while I go set the table." The video came to a stop.

* * * * *

"Aww, how cute!" Selphie giggled

"Well, that proves it, I was a charmer even as a kid." Irvine grinned

"Yeah right, I was the cuter one!" Zell beamed 

"Well, who was the one chewing on grass, huh?" Irvine laughed

"I was a kid! It was probably very yummy!" Zell defended

"Settle down you two, how about we watch some other tapes?" Edea suggested and everyone agreed

* * * * *

"I am Sir Seifer, the great knight, slayer of evil monsters, and protector of all that's good. Come horse boy!" a young Seifer holding a plastic sword and using a towel as a cape jumped around with Squall following slowly behind

"…I don't wanna be the horse boy." Squall mumbled, "This game is dumb."

"Every knight has to have a horse boy to take care of the knight's horse! Don't you know how the story goes?" Seifer exasperated, "Now come on, we need to defeat the evil monster that is hiding here somewhere."

"Are we playing hide-n-seek now?" Squall asked, he liked that game better

"No! We're still playing my game! Aha! The monster must be inside this room!" Seifer exclaimed and got ready for battle

"There's no monsters in the house…and isn't Quisty in there?" but Squall's words weren't acknowledged as Seifer kicked the door open and charged straight at Quistis

"Ahh! What do you think you're doing you dummy!" Quistis screamed 

"Woah, better be carefy horse boy! This monster is tough!" Seifer called out

"Oww! Stop hitting me with that dumb sword! I'm telling!"

"Oh no! The evil monster is going to get the leader of monsters to help her fight, I'm outta here!" Seifer yelped and ran away just to bump into Ellone

"Seify, why were you hitting Quisty?"

"We were pwayin and Seify thought Quisty was an evil monster or something." Squall yawned

"You're the worse horse boy ever!" Seifer yelled

"Ellie! Make him stop, I don't wanna be a horse boy." Squall frowned

"It's ok Squally, now Seify, you know what Matron said, you can play with your sword, just as long as you don't hit anyone with it." Ellone said sternly

"Ok Ellie." Seifer nodded

"Now you have to say sorry to Quisty."

"Sowwy Quisty." 

"That's ok, but I'm not an evil monster!" Quistis said firmly and Seifer laughed

* * * * *

"Aw, Squall you were so adorable!" Rinoa exclaimed, "And Seifer playing knights, it's so cute, and Quisty looked so sweet."

"Humph, I can't believe you did that." Quistis said angrily 

"What, it was my duty as a knight to destroy all the evil monsters." Seifer laughed

"I'm not an evil monster!" she growled

"Sure, and Squall's not a horse boy." Seifer snickered

"I'm _not a horse boy!" Squall insisted _

 "Well, it's been a fun night, what say we watch the rest another time?" Cid asked

"Sure, this has brought back a lot of memories, it was nice to watch the videos." Quistis smiled  

"Yea, I can't wait to see the rest." Selphie replied

"This has made me hungry, Matron, do you have anything to eat?" Zell asked

"You can eat the grass." Irvine smirked

"Hey! If Zell eats grass, he can be Seifer's horse!" Rinoa giggled

"And Squall can be my horse boy!" Seifer yelled

"I'm _not a horse boy!" Squall repeated_

"It was _one piece of grass, and I was only chewing it! You guys should know hotdogs are my food!" Zell complained_

"Well, it seems like you're right honey, they're still not all grown up yet." Edea laughed

"Yeah, they're still the same." Cid sighed

~End~


	2. Selphie's Birthday

The Good Ol' Days 2

"Ok, here are my three favourite tapes, take your pick, Selphie's birthday, grocery shopping, or-" Cid got cut off before he could mention the third choice when Selphie shouted,

"My birthday!!!"

"Geez, calm down Selph." Zell clasped his hands over his ears, "I don't really need a broken eardrum."

"Ha ha, you're funny Zell." Selphie stuck her tongue out and yelped when Zell pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"It doesn't matter what we watch first, we have plenty of time." Quistis pointed out

"Alright, Selphie's birthday it is…" Cid replied and pushed the tape into the slot, a soft "Yay!" could be heard behind him which could only belong to Selphie.

*****

"Happy Birfday to me! Happy Birfday to me!" a young girl sang, skipping across the room, she stopped once she spotted the camera. "Hiya Uncle Cid!" she greeted the screen

"Hi Selphie." Cid answered

"You wanna know somethin?" she giggled

"What is this something?"

"Today is a special day!" Selphie shouted in glee

"Oh really, does it have something to do with your birthday?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep! I'ma big girl now!"

"How old are you today?"

"Um, one, two, three, foor, five!" Selphie counted her fingers as she spoke

"Five? Already? Wow, you're really growing!" Cid exclaimed

"Uh huh, and Matwan told me she gots a surprise for me!" she whispered 

"Really? What's the surprise?"

"If I told her then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise now would it?" Edea asked as she came into view. "Come to the backyard Selphie, you'll see your surprise."

"Yippee!" Selphie yelled and ran to the backyard, "Hey! There's nothin here!" she frowned into the camera

"Now, everyone!" Edea called out and everyone jumped out yelling, "HAPPY BIRFDAY SEFFIE!"

   Selphie squealed as everyone crowded around her for a hug. Edea brought out a chocolate cake with five lit candles. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and when the song ended,

"Can I blow out the candles, Seffie?" Zell asked excitedly

"Zellie, it's Seffie's birthday, you should let her blow out the candles." Ellone told him

"Aww…ok." Zell sulked

"Don't worry Zellie, you can keep the candles after." Selphie smiled

"Make a wish!" Quistis shouted 

   Selphie thought for a minute, took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles. Edea told the children to go play while she cut the cake, Selphie decided to take the time to open her presents. She received a small chocobo figurine from Edea and Cid, from the rest of the children, they all pitched in to get her a yellow bunny soft toy, Quistis and Ellone also picked a bunch of wild flowers for her.

"Yay! Thank you!" Selphie yelled, obviously happy with her surprise, but little did she know, her biggest surprise was yet to come.

Seifer, Irvine, Zell, and Squall were playing a game of playful wrestling when Seifer had a great idea, he told the rest of the guys his plans,

"Why would we wanna do that?" asked Squall

"Yea, it's her birfday, that's mean." Zell answered

 "Are you a chicken?" Seifer grinned

"No way! Don't call me that!" 

"What are you gonna do? Go cry ta Matwan?"

"…No! At least, I um, don't like Quisty!" Zell blurted out

"What! I don't _like_ Quisty!" Seifer shouted back

"Seify an' Quisty, sittin in a tree K-I-S-S…um what's after that Squally?"

"I-N-G." Squall told him

"Oh yeah, I-N-G!" Zell yelled

Irvine burst out laughing and Seifer fumed, he grabbed Irvine away and shouted, "I don't need you two chickens, me an' Irvy can do this without ya!"

   Selphie was eating her cake when Seifer and Irvine decided to strike. They jumped out of their hiding place behind the bushes, took out their water guns and soaked Selphie from head to toe.

"Haha! Yea!" Seifer rejoiced and gave Irvine a high-five.

"Grr…" Selphie growled 

"Uh oh, you guys gonna get it now." Squall smirked

Selphie grabbed a piece of cake in each hand and walked up to Irvine and Seifer and smashed the cake right into both of their faces.

With cake all over his face, Irvine turned to Seifer and asked, "Was that s'posed ta happen?"

"No! But the cake is yummy." Seifer replied

Edea gasped when she saw what condition Irvine, Seifer and Selphie were in, she glared at the camera, "Why didn't you stop any of this?"

"I wanted to see what would happen." Cid said innocently

"Oh wonderful, Cid." She sighed and went to clean up the mess

"So didya have fun Seffie?" Ellone asked

"Yup, but then Seify an' Irvy had ta make me all wet." Selphie frowned

"That's cuz they're a bunch of poopy heads." Quistis grinned

"Yea, but you got them all covered in cake." Ellone giggled

"Which was a waste of cake." Quistis remarked and laughed

*****

"You guys are so mean!" Selphie exclaimed, "I can't believe you would do that to me on my birthday!"

"Give us a break, we were six!" Seifer yelled

"Speak for yourself, I was five." Irvine chuckled

"At least Selphie got her revenge" Rinoa smiled

"Yup, never mess with Seffie on her birfday." Zell grinned as Selphie turned around and smacked him on the arm 

"I think we should head back to Garden." Squall declared

"Aww, but we didn't finish watching the rest of the videos." Selphie pouted

"You're always welcomed to come by any time." Edea told them

"Of course we'll come back Matron, maybe we'll get the chance to watch the rest of the videos." Quistis assured her

"Next video: grocery shopping!" Selphie confirmed

End…for now. ^_^


	3. Grocery Shopping

The Good Ol' Days 3

"Everybody ready?" Zell asked, they all nodded so he pushed the play button, "Alright, time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"Shaddap already, chicken-wuss!" Seifer called out

"Matron! He's making fun of me!" Zell pouted

"Apologize Seifer, or you're not getting any popcorn." Edea ordered

"Aw, do I hafta?" Seifer protested, causing everyone to laugh. 

*****

"Alright children, stay together, I don't want to lose any of …you?" Edea turned around after just stepping in the local grocery store and found that everyone ran off, leaving a bewildered Cid behind.

"How do they do that?" he asked

Edea sighed, "Ok, you go to the candy section, and I'll go to the snacks one, they'll most likely be there."

"Alright." Cid answered and started his trek, he saw a glimpse of yellow run pass him, "I found Selphie, now let's see if I can catch her…" he mumbled. After trying to jog after the hyper little girl, he gave up, seeing as he wasn't in his best shape, "I'm getting too old for this, Selphie! Get back here this instant!"

"Uncle Cid! I thought we was pwayin tag!" she pouted, "You suppose ta catch me!"

"Now's not the time for playing, you shouldn't run off like that, you worry Matron and me, where are the others?"

"I dunno," Selphie shook her head side to side, "I jus wanted some candies!"

"Maybe we can get some candy later, we have to find everyone else first." Cid took her little hand and went off to find Edea.

"Can I gets all the colorful kinds?" Selphie jumped up and down

"If you be a good girl…"

"I see Quisty an' Irvy." Selphie pointed to the arguing duo

"Let's go Irvy, Matwan's waitin for us!" Quistis pulled on Irvine's arm

"B-but I wanna talk ta that pretty girl." Irvine whined

Quistis huffed, "You _always_ wanna talk to pretty girls, an' you think all girls are pretty. Now com'on, we're gonna get in trouble."

Irvine sulked, but he brightened up a bit when he saw Cid and Selphie, "See, Uncle Cid an' Seffie are here, there's no need ta worry, now lemme talk ta the pretty girl!" 

"Quistis hold on to him, you sir, are not going anywhere." Cid instructed "We still need 

to find Ellone, Squall, Seifer, and-" Cid got cut off when they heard glass shattering and loud shouting, "Never mind, I think we found them."

To everyone's surprise, they found Squall fighting with another boy, Ellone was trying to split them up, but to no avail.

"Squally!" Selphie exclaimed, "What'cha doin?"

Cid pulled the two apart, the other boy then ran off, not wanting to put up with an angry looking Cid. Ellone hugged Squall, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked worried

"Nah, I'm fine sis…" he replied 

"Squall, why were you fighting that boy?" Cid asked

"He was being mean to Elly!" Squall answered 

"It wasn't Squally's fault Uncle Cid." Ellone told him

"Ok, ok, are you sure you're alright Squall?"

Squall nodded. "Good, let's hope Seifer and Zell aren't causing trouble." Cid grimaced 

Just then Edea rushed towards them, "Oh thank Hyne everyone's ok!" she sighed in relief and hugged each one of her children, "Don't any of you ever run off again! Where're Seifer and Zell?"

"We still need to find them." Quistis informed her

"Com'on, jus a lil' closer…" they heard Seifer say

"Why do I hafta be at the bottom, I'm lighter…" Zell's voice whined

"Do you want these or not? A lil' higher…"

Edea, Cid, and the rest of the children looked into the aisle and saw Seifer standing on Zell, trying to reach a bag of "Chocobo Bits" the new snack that all kids were crazy for.

"Oooh! Chocobo Bits! I want some!" Selphie giggled 

"Get your own." Seifer said defensively, hugging the bag

"You're too heavy!" Zell shouted as they began toppling, quickly Seifer grabbed onto the shelf to hold himself up but instead he pulled all the items to the floor as they fell making a huge mess.

"Oops…" 

Edea quickly hurried over and clawed at the big pile and tried to free Zell. "Zell! Are you ok?" Edea gasped and picked up the bruised blonde

"He'll be ok." Seifer stated as he whacked Zell on the head

"Hey!" Zell cried and tackled Seifer

"Uh oh…Where did Seffie go?" Ellone asked suddenly

"CANDIES!!!" 

"Selphie, NO!" Cid yelled and ran after her

Since everyone was bring distracted, no one noticed Irvine slip away…

"Um…hi." Irvine said shyly to the girl he saw earlier

She giggled, "Hi."

"My name's Irv-" he got cut off when Seifer came in and pushed him away

"I'm Seifer." He beamed

"Hey! I saw her first!" Irvine pushed Seifer back 

"I think I hear Matwan callin you." Seifer gritted through his teeth

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Irvine retorted

"That's it! I'm kicking your butt!" Seifer shouted and charged at Irvine

The little girl who witnessed all this was frightened and ran back to her mom. 

"Hey! Quit it!" Quistis yelled at the top of her lungs

"Where'd she go?" Irvine asked

"You two monkey heads scared her away! Can't you guys stay outta trouble for a minute? Besides, you don't know anything about girls." She replied

"Aw, go read a dictionary Quisty." Seifer snapped

"Hey, don't talk to Quisty like that." Irvine nudged Seifer

"Well if you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" he teased back

"No way! She's yours!"

"Nuh uh! You can have her!"

"I don't wan her!" 

"Yea, ya do!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Quistis stormed off angrily, "Ugh! Boys!"

*****

"Haha! That's priceless!" Seifer laughed

"I wonder if that girl's still cute." Irvine remarked

"You two are so hopeless." Quistis shook her head

"You're just mad cuz you were rejected!" Seifer laughed harder

"I hardly call that rejection, you two were immature and dim-witted, and now thirteen years later, you still are." Quistis stuck her tongue out

"Ouch." Irvine joked

"Aww, Squall! You were fighting for Elly! How absolutely adorable!" Rinoa beamed

"It-it's nothing…" Squall nervously scratched his head

"Well Headmaster Cid, looks like I gave you quite a workout that day." Selphie giggled 

"Yes, I'd say you guys will be the death of me." chuckled Cid

"But you guys love us anyway." Zell piped in

"Don't count on it." Edea grinned

"Heh, don't count on it- you're joking…right?" Zell asked hopefully

Edea and Cid sat amused while everyone protested and argued about who was the better of them all.

"Pssh, everyone knows I'm the best." Seifer remarked

"I'm the ladies' man and the best looking." Irvine commented himself

"My Squall's cuter than both of you." Rinoa shouted victoriously

"Erm…" Squall mumbled

"Right, right…puberty, horse boy." Seifer muttered

"What did you call me?!" Squall seized Seifer and started fighting

"Gee Zell, looks like you have competition to beating Seifer up for calling you names." Selphie said thoughtfully

"Sure, Selph, whatever you say." Zell gave her an odd look and walked to the other side of the room

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! I'm talking to you mister!" Selphie called after him

"So in conclusion…I'm the best." Quistis smirked

~End~ *fin* 

^_^ ah…my head's scrambled. 


End file.
